One of Those Days
by Selenes Song
Summary: A rather random oneshot about a girl who is having 'one of those days.' It takes place in the Harry Potter world but has none of the characters. Lots of random fun written out of sheer boredom!


**A/n: A rather random oneshot about a girl who is having 'one of those days.' It takes place in the Harry Potter world but has none of the characters. I wrote this out of boredom. Please enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter setting. **

Sara twirled her quill as she tuned out Flitwick's irritating voice go on and on about something. She didn't care. The clock ticked its annoying tick-tickityness. Students scribbled down notes; their quills making scratching noises against the parchment. Sara could swear she heard water dripping nearby.

Feeling sudden wetness, she lifted up her arm in disgust as she noticed drool from a blonde boy sitting next to her. _Ew. _She cringed and wiped the mess on his sleeve. He twitched slightly in the manor of a person having a seizure. _Serves him right for wetting my new robes, _she thought smugly. She '_hmph_ed' in satisfaction and went back to her twirling.

A dull pain reached her skull causing her to drop her quill. A shoe clumped on the floor next to her seat. From behind her, she heard students giggling as she turned around to see who the culprit was. Seeing no guilty and shoeless charge, Sara bent down to pick up her quill. Suddenly she let out a big farting noise just as she grabbed it.

The students laughed. Sara's cheeks burned with embarrassment. Fixing her robes, she slumped down in her seat. She sighed. It was going to be one of those days.

Suddenly a brown haired boy burst into the room. Sara knew him from her Potions class. _Brain_, she thought his name was. _Or maybe it was Steven. _He was panting and he stopped a minute to catch his breath.

"Sara!" Brian or Steven called. "Sara, I need to talk to you. This is important."

"Not now, dear boy. I'm in the middle of class! Can't this wait?" Flitwick looked as he was about to burst from being interrupted from his lesson.

"Never!" He turned to Sara. "Sara Hilling, I love you. I think I've loved you since the day I met you. Do you remember? We were just starting Hogwarts. You were sitting in your Potions class with your black hair in little French braids. Your freckles stood out on your pale face." He put his hand to his heart. "Merlin you looked like an angel. Now, you are a rose. A rose too perfect to for a garden. I saw you sitting there alone. So I made my way to you and pulled your braids. Then you punched me. I know love hurts, my dear Sara Bear, but I didn't know that much."

The students' giggles filled the room. Flitwick was beside himself and stood gaping like a fish.

Brian or Steven kneeled down and took out a box. He opened it.

Sara leaned forward and saw it was a ring. _Oh. My. Bloody. Word. _

"Sara Marie Hilling, will you marry me?"

Suddenly a shout can from the entrance of the room. A black haired boy ran in. Sra knew this one's name. It was Kyle. _I think…_

"No! Sara, my fair flower, say 'nay'! Say nay and I shall be forever faithful for thou art as beautiful as a sunset over an ocean. He doth not loveith thee. I do! He tells no truth but a string of lies." Kyle's face was scaring Sara. It was filled with emotion. Love, for a matter of fact.

"No! Sara loves me!" Brian or Steven yelled, puffing out his chest menacingly.

"Nay, milord! She loveiths me!" Kyle sniffed.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes."

"We'll just see about that!" Brian (she was sure of his name now) drew back his fist and punched Kyle straight in the nose.

"My nose!" Kyle wailed. He socked Brian back. Soon a fist fight broke out between the two of them.

Flitwick tried to stop it but failed. The words 'love poems', 'shagging', 'shower', bunnies', and 'babies' along with some choice cuss words were heard above Flitwick's irritating shrieks.

"Someone get some help! Police or something!" Flitwick yelled after a few minutes of bloodshed.

"Since when has Hogwarts had security?" a girl asked from the back.

"Never you mind," Flitwick flustered. "Oh thank Merlin!" he wiped some sweat from his brow and motioned towards the door.

The students stopped their chanting of 'fight' and laughter to turn their head towards the door.

An old-fashioned bobby ran through and blew his whistle. "Stop, you hooligans. Stop at once." He ran forward and pulled the two apart. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves! But you, Hilling." He turned to Sara with the two boys' robes in each hand. "You should be ashamed of yourself. These two lads used to be brilliant. They used to have pride. They used to have balls. Merlin Hilling, give them back their balls."

The class roared with laughter as the three boys left. Sara slunk further in her seat.

Flitwick held in a chuckle as he said, "That was, intriguing. Now, let's get back to our lesson on—."

Suddenly the three boys came back in. Each took a bow and left.

Sara slapped her forehead and shook her head. Yes, it was going to be one of those days.

**A/n: What do ya think? Please review.**


End file.
